I dare You
by alyssakateeeeeeeee
Summary: Its Lily Evans 6th year at Hogwarts and according to the rules she has to complete her dare before the year is over. Pity that it has to do with one James Potter


_So this is my first time writing anything that's not for school in a while. Mainly because im lazy and procrastinate everything._

_so have some jily_

* * *

><p><em>'You could take a picture of something you see, In the future where will I be?'<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Evan's go out with me"<em>

These words haunt me wherever I go, actually Potter in general haunts me wherever I go. His unhealthy obsession with me is borderline stalkerish and his hair looks like it had been run over by a lawnmower.

Diverting from that disturbing train of thought I looked up to see non-other than Marlene McKinnon Running towards me.

"Lily Evans I haven't seen you in forever, how dare you go on a holiday to France without me ever again" she scolded before grasping me tightly in a hug, what can I say when you spend all year with someone 2 months seems like an absolute eternity. Stepping Back I noticed that Marlene's blonde hair had gotten even longer over the summer and her days at the beach had done her skin good with the slightest hint of a tan covering her normally almost albino skin and an almost glowing smile covering her face.

"I'm so sorry mum made me go said it was a good bonding opportunity with Petunia. Who I may say spent most of our time there wining and dining with various Parisian men despite the fact she has a boyfriend of almost a year. She is such a slag sometimes"

Marlene groaned in response after having the pleasure of meeting Petunia over the previous Christmas break she had vowed to never speak to the horrid excuse for a muggle again for the rest of her life.

As we carried our various trunks and cages towards the loading section of the Hogwarts express we moved onto less tedious topics such who's summer breaks had resulted in them coming back to Hogwarts with a plus one and which of the boys in our year most suited their summer tans.

"Did you hear the rumour that Black finally got himself a serious girlfriend"?

Black having a serious girlfriend now that is nearly as funny as saying that Potter quit Quiddich, that I wasn't going to ace potions, that Se-Snape would use shampoo, that Gryffindor & Slytherin would actually get along. It was in fact Impossible.

"Black settle down? With who?"

"I don't know I'm just relaying what I heard"

…

Leaning against the window in our compartment of the Hogwarts Express with Marlene, Alice Spinet, Hesta Jones & Dorcas Meadows. I had long ago put down my book about uncommon potions to sure uncommon illnesses, Alice & Marlene had stopped discussing the prospects of a Christmas Ball and Dorcas was still in the middle of reading Quiddich Monthly she had stolen off Hesta who had taken to playing wizard chess with herself. Strange girl.

"Sixth year who would have thought? Really if I had been able to bet in 1st year I would have said that with the marauders in our year there would be no was we would make it to sixth year alive" Alice practically screamed at all of us, or maybe that was just my almost sleep clogged brain.

It was true of course between Potter & Black you would have though half our year would have died under suspicious circumstances. Lets see there was the rogue hippogriff in fifth year, the exploding portraits in third, the time they added too much muskwood to a potion in first year and our entire class was in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. Yes it was safe to say that being in a year group with the quartet was a dangerous occupation.

"Say did either of you two hear whom it is that one Mister Black has 'settled down' with? Because personally I might pay the girl for taming the wild best, except that its probably one of the ravenclaw slags. They are always lurking around our common room door. So what about Al? Cas? Hesta?"

Alice at this statement promptly burst out laughing and Dorcas just sat there frozen magazine still raised eyes swollen up to the size of small owls, to the point that it was kind of creepy and Hesta Appeared to have passed out or maybe she just fell back asleep. Alice meanwhile was regaining use of her vocal cords.

"Sirius Black, As in Messr. Padfoot if rumours are believed to be true has a girlfriend. Not a shag friend but a girl friend I have got to see this. Like no disrespect to the guy but he does have a certain expectations surrounding him"

Dorcas was still yet to move, even an eyelash maybe I should check if she was breathing and Hesta was awake now if she wasn't before staring in relative horror.

"I have to go to the bathroom"

And with that said girl was promptly out the door and hurtling down the train carriage in the opposite direction to the nearest bathrooms. As the three of us that still remained poked our heads out of the compartment while we stared in awe of the girl who just fled like someone had suggested that Peter Pettigrew was trying to kiss her. And now I have that mental image, I do not even want to think about where any of the marauders mouths have been.

"I'm going to go make sure Cas isn't trying to drown in the wrong bathroom" Hesta Laughed as she stumbled out of the compartment and down the hallway pushing heads back into their carriages as she went.

"And what may you three fine young ladies be blatantly gawking at. Oh Hello Lily"

James Potter. Gryffindor Quiddich Captain since Fourth year, Notorious Badboy, Top of the Year in Transfiguration much to my disgust, Rumoured to be Messr. Prongs in the Hogwarts famous Marauders, Leader of said crew with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. And I couldn't even make it to Hogwarts without him pestering me.

"What Do You Want Potter"

Thank goodness Alice spoke first or else I might have just hexed him right away.

"I was wondering if you girls"

He paused for a moment eyes sweeping over our bodies in an overly suggestive way. It made me sick. I should stop this. Dam my scatterbrain.

"Shit Lily"

Oops I slapped him, wonder how that happened.

"Well if you could keep your eyes up here then I wouldn't have to put me hand here"

Placing me hand on the bruising cheek and lifting his face up to meet my eyes. Oh hey where did Alice & Marlene go I'm going to kill them. Why is my hand on potter's cheek, why is he gazing into my eyes? Look anywhere but his eyes, not his lips lily. Think of where those lips have been

"Lily, go out with me"

Moment broken.

"How about no you bullying toerag"

Pulling my wand and firing a step back jinx in his direction I slammed the door and sunk back down in the seat. Dam Potter. Dam his good looks & Dam his toeraginess, Lily that's not a word.

…

"I can't believe you all ditched me I was stuck with Potter. Did we even ever find out what he was asking about"?

I have the worst friends in the world I swear. Not only did Alice & Mar ditch me but also they forgot to come back and instead spent the rest of the train ride in a carriage with Frank Longbottom and his 7th year friends. Slags. Oh and Cas was Suspiciously absent from the rest of the train ride only to turn up seconds ago as we walked towards the carriage looking less than relaxed. In reality the girl in question was bits of hair falling out of her usually immaculate bun her robes where askew as if she had thrown them on in haste and she had a nasty looking bruise forming on the side on her neck. After Hesta got called to an emergency Quiddich meeting before she could find her.

"No, Though Frank had also heard about the Sirius Black Situation, Said he met her over summer break at the Potters Summer Beach House."

Oh how difficult to live the life of the wizarding rich and famous.

"Hello Ladies, Jamesie here tells me he was conversing with your lovely selves this afternoon and it would be mine and my fellow Marauders personal pleasure to personally escort you to the castle."

That would be the Notorious Sirius Black, and I thought my year so far couldn't get any worst.

…

"Thank goodness that's over" Hesta exclaimed falling though the door and onto her bed as the rest of us trailed in behind her assuming similar positions.

"I suddenly remember why I despise them," Alice groaned taking off her shoes and throwing them against the wall.

"I cannot believe that they didn't get expelled…" Cas yelled walking back out the dorm door and slamming it in a fit.

"I HATE POTTER"

What I couldn't help it that guy worshiped the ground I walked on and not only was it creepy but it was overly irritation

"Lily not everything is about Potter"

There goes Marlene again. Missile has been launched prepare for the bi-daily Lily Evens is secretly in love with James Potter Speech.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you like you go on and on about how much you hate Potter but I think that deep inside"

I know where this is going and it's only true if we are talking about deep, deep, deep, deep inside. Oh wait carry on Marlene

"You really might have feelings towards Potter – now I'm not talking necessarily about to loving him and wanting to have little Potter Babies with him. Just maybe that you might think of him as a friend and not someone you want to Hex 24/7. Think about it Lils when he is around, you complain about him being there. And when he's not there you complain about how he is always following you around and that you sick of him constantly trying to ask you out to Hogsmead. Face it girl you have feeling towards Potter"

Feelings towards Potter, That's a laugh. Now if we are talking hateful feelings then I will agree with you. But friendship and love, I would rather faith my NEWTS.

"Feelings that aren't hate"

Gosh Alice way to go and ruin everything.

"I do not have feelings towards Potter, Well not kind ones. And really him and his little 'Marauders' aren't even that nice, they're mean & spiteful and I would only be a friend with them is I had to, or if someone was paying me a million gallons "

Good to have gotten that of my chest for hundredth times

"Lily Evans by the laws that govern this Witchhood as written in our first year at Hogwarts I Marlene McKinnon Propose for your yearly Sacrifice of truth, That we as the other members of the sisterhood dare you Lillian Evans to Befriend the Marauders, Specifically James Potter and at which stage you believe you are truly there friends must somehow make them swear under the use of verituserum the truth potions that they do see you as a friend and you must do the same."

Hippogriff…


End file.
